


Mistletoe

by winxixia



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: M/M, focus on Hendrik and Jasper, other characters are mostly support, spoilers for the end of part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winxixia/pseuds/winxixia
Summary: The New Eve celebrates the start of a fresh year. It is a time to celebrate together, with family and friends, and to exchange gifts. However, Jasper isn't really looking forward to it...
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Mistletoe

It was almost the first New Eve after Mordegon’s defeat. Cobblestone and Heliodor had been rebuilt, yet not fully for the city. The decided to wait for spring.

Jasper was standing by the window to look outside. He was still a bit a bit surprised to be alive, to have been spared after all the wrong he had done. King Carnelian forgave him and Hendrik kept excusing himself to the point of annoyance. After being scolded he changed his strategy and he was praising Jasper each time he could. The blonde wasn’t sure to like it better.

Thinking of his childhood friend, he remembered he had stayed by his side while he was recovering. He would come to look after him to be sure he was alright. Jasper could never have guessed that almost dying would have spooked the black knight to much, as if it made him realize that taking care of his friends was important.

Speaking of the devil, Jasper could hear him walking toward his room. He knocked on the door and waited for the permission to enter.

“Come in.”

He did. He was carrying a plate with a teapot, two cups and biscuits, that he left on the table.

“I was sent to bring these. I heard you did not eat much today…”

Jasper sighed. He didn’t like to be batched this way. He had betrayed them but they were doting on him.

“I was doing paperwork. Do you not have recruits to train?”

“I do not. They are busy to prepare the town for the New Eve.”

“Already?”

“It is in a few days.”

“I bet they all are eager.”

“Indeed. The king is organizing a banquet. He hopes you you can join us.”

The blonde looked at him.

“Aren’t you being a little too forgiving? Or maybe you fear I sell my soul to the next evil lord?” It was Hendrik’s turn to sigh.

“We know you are a good person. You made wrong choices but we are as much to blame as you, if not more. We do not wish to repeat this mistake. Do come sit, please. The tea will get cold.”

Jasper sat on his chair. His wounds were healed but they still hurt. His pride had suffered greatly back then. He was better now, yet not at peace.

He took the cup Hendrik handed him, the hot cup warming his cool body. His friend was watching him.

“I cannot wait for spring to come.” Jasper commented.

“Me neither. Hopefully we can spare again.”

He almost choked on his tea.

“You need to prove than you are better than me?”

“I am not. I told you I never considered myself as better than you.” That was true, however some bitter truths were still left untold and Jasper was not confident enough to share them.

They drank their tea in silence, then Hendrik left.

Jasper thought about the New Eve. People like to gift each other and celebrate the new year together. The black knight would obviously get a lot of them. He was admired by all. After all, he was a serious man, strong, kind, humble. He was very well built and he was also gorgeous. Jasper wasn’t bad himself but he still couldn’t compare. Whatever his friend said, he knew he would never reach him. We had a gift prepared, yet he didn’t know if Hendrik would like it. He would probably pretend to to not hurt him, that would be it…

The New Eve came quickly. Jasper had put on a white outfit. He wanted to cancel the dinner, to not go. He was nervous. A knock on the door startled him and he quickly opened the door. Hendrik was standing there and he widened his eyes as he saw the blonde man. He watched him from head to toe. Despite his dumb expression, with his mouth wide opened, the general looked dashing in his black vest and pants.

“Do I look so strange to you?”

He came back to his sense, coughing lightly.

“On the contrary, Jasper. You look… nice. I - I came to escort you.”

He gave his arm to Jasper to hold, which he did after a moment of hesitation. The gifts had been gathered earlier, so he had nothing to take.

King Carnelian, Princess Jade, Eleven and his friends were already sitting at the table in the dining room. They smiled at them and motionned for them to sit side by side on the empty chairs prepared for them. Jasper took the farthest. He listened to the happy folks as they were exchanging news. Eleven and Lord Robert were working on rebuilding Dundrasil from newt spring. Erik and his sister Mia had moved to Cobblestone. Princess Jade would soon become Queen Jade as the king was ready to retire. Sylvando was once again on the roads to make people smile. For once, Hendrik was laughing a lot. He seemed always so tensed when he was with Jasper, not that the man was really helping him to relax…

“What about you, sir Jasper?” The jester asked. “You are very quiet. We want to hear you too!”

Silence fell and all eyes were on him. It was uncomfortable. To think he was once craving for it…

A hand rested on his arm. Hendrik smiled, nodding encouragingly.

“I am fine.” Jasper answered. “I do paperwork.”

“I heard you helped to organize the various reconstructions. Not an easy task.”

“Trust me, it is far easier than leading an army. Instead of worrying over the state of weaponry, you make sure the tools can be used without risk.”

“It’s also safer, isn’t it?”

“Indeed.”

He slowly relaxed. Discussions started again. He talked with everyone, about the towns around, the world, general improvements.

The dinner was excellent and time passed quickly. Soon was the time for gifts. Sylvando offered various strangely cute plushies. Jasper got a white eagle. Looking over Hendrik, he noticed he had a black eagle. The blonde didn’t have the time to think, other gifts were distributed. Rare books were making a large pile in front of him, with new jewels and especially earrings. He was also given a writing set, with soft feathers and ink.

Hendrik touched his shoulder.

“Would you mind following me? I do seek privacy to give you your gift.”

Jasper nodded and stood up, grabbing his gift for him. They walked along the corridor to the library. Hendrik closed the door after them and faced his friend. He was holding a long package. They exchanged their gifts and sat on a couch. The black knight nervously opened his gift and froze. He stared at sight of a large black blade, with a two-heads golden eagle on the pommel.

“The Luminary - Eleven helped me to forge it.” Jasper confessed. “I based it on the legendary sword of Heliodor hero in the chronicles -”

“That we read together as children and we promised each other we would make our owns.”

“Oh. I… did not expect you would remember.”

“I remember every of our promises. Please open your gift.”

Jasper did and it was his turn to be shocked. He slowly lifted one of the two white swords, and stared at the two-heads golden eagle on the pommel. They looked at each other, then laughed. It was as if a weigh had been lifted from the blonde’s heart. His friend remembered.

“I thought they were just childish promises to you.”

“Never. I always looked up to you. To me you are so much stronger than me. I still wish to protect Heliodor by your side.”

“Stronger than you?”

“Yes. You are far ahead of me. Whatever the situation is, you know how to deal with it. I lost my home, my family when I was just a child.” He turned to face Jasper. “But thanks to you, I never have been alone. You are and always will be my friend and my comrade.”

Hendrik’s face became blurry. He touched his wet cheeks. He didn’t want to cry in front of the other man.

“Sorry…” He hid his face. “I… cannot say how long I wished to hear those words…” He grinned.

“I am sorry to be so late.” Hendrik handed him his own handkerchief. “I prefered to bury my feelings under duty instead of talking to you.”

“Your feelings?” The black knight tentatively nodded.

“I was afraid to make you uncomfortable.”

“Do not tell me… That you were in love with me all this time?”

Hendrik’s soft gaze spoke for him. Jasper felt his cheeks burning and his heart trying to jump out of his chest.

“I do not ask for anything, but to remain your friend. I do not intend to impose my feelings on you. Just know that you are cared for.”

The blonde decided to drop his mask. He leant against Hendrik’s shoulder.

“I always admired you.” He confessed. “But I saw you getting brighter when I blackened in return… Darkness started to sound quite appealing and before I knew it, my heart was already corrupted by darkness. I thought I meant nothing to anyone, not even you.” He chuckled sadly. “And for our childhood promises? They guided me all my life. I never forgot about them. They mean too much, and now even more than before.”

Hendrik was still, unsure on how to react. Jasper put the swords on the table then faced his friend, a peaceful smile on his lips. “Please do me the honor to be more than your friend.” The purple-hair man widened his eyes.

“Jasper… Does it mean that you-”

“ - are in love with you. Why, yes. Though I felt improper to confess it after my betrayal.”

Strong arms closed around him, pulling him into a warm embrace.

“I swear I will make up for the lost time.”

Jasper chuckled and looked at the roof. He spotted some mistletoe had been attached on the chandelier. He cupped his now lover’s cheek.

“We can start now.”

He kissed him on the lips, as his hands were finding their way in Hendrik’s hair. The black knight pressed him closer, gently stroking his back.

They had indeed lost many years but they were alive and together. That meant everything in this instant.

On the other side of the door, their friends were debating on the results of their bets. They got a little too noisy, causing the interrupted knight to chase after thel, roaring. It took a few hours to calm everyone down, to the point the sun was about to rise. They went to balcony to watch the first dawn of the new year. As pastel colours were spreading into the sky, Jasper’s heart felt at ease. Hendrik hugged him from behind to keep him warm, making him smile.

Today was the first day of his new life, and he couldn’t wait to live it.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you're having a great that!  
> As always, thank you for stopping by. See you next time!


End file.
